Golza
Golza appeared in the 1996 TV series called Ultraman Tiga. Golza (ゴルザ Goruza) is an ancient race of kaiju from the Ancient Civilization's time. At first a single member returned in the present day to attack the to-be-revived giants and along with Melba, destroyed all but one of the three statues housing three of the ancient warriors of light. After Melba's defeat at the hands of Ultraman Tiga, Golza fled, soon to return as Fire Golza. Golza was an ancient kaiju from Earth's past, that had awoken along with the sky-rending kaiju, Melba. Appearing first in Mongolia, Golza tunneled back underground, before GUTS could react. He later appeared in Japan, and causes destruction until he found the Land of Tiga Pyramid. Just as Melba arrives, both kaiju manage to destroy two of the statues inside the Pyramid. Daigo Madoka tries attacking them, but to no avail, and is shot down. At the last minute, Daigo is transferred into the remaining statue. Fused with the statue, Ultraman Tiga was reborn, and fights both Golza and Melba with little effort. After transforming into Power Type, Tiga breaks Golza's spine, forcing the kaiju to flee into the Earth, Tiga then changed into Sky Type, and finished off Melba. Fire Golza (ファイヤーゴルザ Faiya Goruza), first known as Golza (Powered) (ゴルザ（強化) Goruza (kyōka)), is a more powerful version of the original Golza. He appeared in episode 18 of Ultraman Tiga. Sometime later, Golza was discovered hiding underground beside a volcano, which was threatening to erupt. After absorbing so much heat from the lava, he had developed new powers and strength, as well as red markings that covered its body. As GUTS went into the volcano to investigate (with the Self Defense Force outside waiting in case a kaiju was attacking), Fire Golza was awoken and made his way to the surface, rampaging once again, without nothing that the SDF or GUTS could do to stop it. Daigo quickly turned into Ultraman Tiga, however Fire Golza's improved strength and absorption abilities proved to be too much for Tiga to handle. Even in Power Type their strength was matched, but Fire Golza's absorption abilities were still a problem. As a result, Tiga then combined his physical attacks with his energy attacks to finally get an advantage over the kaiju, which worked and allowed Tiga to use the Zepellion Ray, and defeated Fire Golza. Realizing that the volcano was about to erupt again, Tiga carried Golza into the air and hurled him into the volcano, preventing the eruption, and killed Fire Golza in the process. Golza reappears in episode 43 of the series, Ultraman Dyna as Golza Ⅱ (ゴルザ二代目 Goruza Nidaime) Nine years after Fire Golza's rampage, the volcano he was destroyed in, erupted without warning. Once Super GUTS arrived, they quickly became preoccupied with the destruction brought about by the eruption. After launching a special laser drill underground, that was made to neutralize the epicenter, it was soon revealed that the eruption was caused by another Golza, whose cells have been enhanced with a power up from the volcano. Golza Ⅱ emerged of the volcano and was again met by the weapons of the SDF and Super GUTS, but there was nothing they could do except annoy Golza Ⅱ. Shin Asuka turned into Ultraman Dyna, but was barely able to hurt or even phase Golza Ⅱ's enhanced body, even with the Solgent Ray, leaving Golza Ⅱ to man-handle the Ultra with little effort. However, Dyna refused to give up, as he executed a powerful chop, that cut open Golza Ⅱ's skin. Dyna then fired a Dynamic Ray directly into the wound, ending Golza Ⅱ's life and reign of terror. Several Golzas appeared in the movie, Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. After his encounter with the Dark Giants, Daigo was taken back in time by Yuzare to witness an assault by an army of Golzas. The kaiju ravaged an ancient city until finally, the Giants of Light confronted them in an all out battle. While the outcome is not seen, it is assumed the Giants of Light won out, but at least one Golza would live on to modern day to face Tiga again. Golza reappeared in episode 2 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle as both Golza and Fire Golza. In his first appearance, Golza was an ordinary kaiju that lived on Planet Boris. After the ZAP SPACY members fired at Golza, the provoked kaiju proceeded to attack them. The situation worsened when the commotion attracted the returning kaiju Telesdon, whom had managed to escape Red King's assault. As the kaiju closed in on the crew, Rei returned to aid ZAP SPACY, releasing Gomora and Litra to battle the kaiju, fortunately Gomora manages to destroy them both with his Super Oscillatory Wave. In his second appearance, Fire Golza was the first kaiju that belonged to the main antagonist of the series and Rei's sister, Kate. He was first unleashed one night upon a group of eight Sadola, killing them all with ease. Once Kate had assumed the identity of a lost scientist, Fire Golza was released once again, this time to destroy the ZAP SPACY crew. Rei summoned Gomora, but Fire Golza proved to be superior in strength and dominated Gomora for the majority of the fight. With the assistance of the ZAP SPACY, Gomora managed to ambush Fire Golza, turning the battle to his favor and mortally wounding Fire Golza. Kate then confronted Rei, revealing her identity and her second kaiju, Gan Q, to finish the match. Luckily, Gomora avoided Gan Q's attack and Fire Golza took Gan Q's attack by surprise and is quickly destroyed. Golza reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie, as Fire Golza and as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was the second of the last six kaiju killed by Ultraman Zero. Golza reappeared in Ultraman Ginga as a combatant of the Dark Spark War, where he fought his nemesis Ultraman Tiga. He was turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. It is unknown whether he was kept in Lugiel's collection or fell down somewhere on Earth, but he should have returned to his original form after Lugiel's defeat. Fire Golza reappeared in episode 6 of Ultraman Ginga S, alongside Gomora. Originally part of Alien Chibu Exceller's collection, Fire Golza's Spark Doll was given to Android One Zero where she "MonsLived" into the monster to beat up Ultraman Ginga after Hiyori, who MonsLived into Gomora, failed to defeat him, after witnessing Shepherdon taking a beating from Ginga's Storium Ray for her. She had Ginga's Color Timer flashing and was about to finish off Ginga with Gomora when suddenly, Hiyori betrayed her by firing Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave at her. Fire Golza then knocked down Gomora before firing his Empowered Ultrasonic Ray at Ginga and then Shepherdon. Gomora then got back up and tried to slam his tail into him, but Fire Golza grabbed it and yanked it clean off, before the tail started constricting his neck until Fire Golza grabbed a hold of it, used it against Gomora, and then destroyed him with a Empowered Ultrasonic Ray. Hiyori then gave Shou his Victory Lancer back and he transformed into Ultraman Victory and he immediately "UITrans" his right arm into EX Red King Knuckle to combat Fire Golza. Victory then charges up the knuckle and destroys Fire Golza with a charged up punch. Android One Zero, however, recovered his Spark Doll and went back to Exceller's base with it. Near the final, Alien Guts Vorst was sent to MonsLive into Gan Q and split into two to steal Shepherdon's energies. After Shou managed to distract Gan Q, Shepherdon was released and knocked the monster while stomping on him rapidly but Vorst quickly turn the tables by swapping Gan Q with Fire Golza and the Vorst clone/Gan Q clone continued to absorb Shepherdon. The Live Base staff completed their objective, managing to fire a magnetic wave blast via the Base's parabolic antenna. Gan Q was knocked down from the blast but it took Fire Golza's attention as he began to attack the base. Shou quickly recovered and transformed into Ultraman Victory to save them and Hikaru into Ginga to save his leader. Victory and Ginga found themselves occupied while trying to save Shepherdon until Victory used King Joe Custom's Pedanium Launcher and fired all of Gan Q's clones. The real Gan Q was destroyed by UPG Captain Yoshiaki Jinno whom used the Magnetic Wave laser that attached to the base's parabolic antenna and Victory's Victorium Shoot. Ginga morphed into Strium Mode and finished Fire Golza with Zoffy's M87 Ray. Despite all three monster and alien reverted to Spark Doll, but they were retrieved by Exceller via teleportation. Nonetheless, Vorst's deed was done and Fire Golza's doll was among those needed for Alien Chibu Exceller to become Five King. In this film, Fire Golza returns as Gorg Fire Golza (ゴーグファイヤーゴルザ Gōgu Faiyā Goruza), one of Zaigorg's henchmen. After Zaigorg's victory against Ultraman Exceed X, Gorg Fire Golza was created by Zaigorg alongside Gorg Antlar and five Tsurugi Demaagas. While the Demaaga army went rampaging in the worldwide, Gorg Fire Golza and Gorg Antlar accompanied their creator towards the Carlos Communications to destroy the stone that had imprisoned Zaigorg before. As it seemed that the front line of defense (Xio via Cyber Cards) proven ineffective, Ultraman appeared, and the silver hero was quick to face Gorg Fire Golza. The Golza appeared to have the upper hand after it attacked Ultraman with its Rolling Attack. But, after some assault from Xio, Ultraman regained his strength and distracted Gorg Fire Golza by getting him to block an Ultra-Slash and eventually killing him with the Specium Ray. Golza reappeared in episode 2 of Ultraman Orb as a Kaiju Card, used by Jugglus Juggler with his Dark Ring as part of his plan of waking up Maga-Grand King. Powers and Abilities Normal Generation I * Ultrasonic Ray (超音波光線 Chō Onpa Kōsen): Golza can charge and then fire a powerful beam of purple energy, charged from his neck and fired from the opening on his forehead. It was powerful enough to destroy the pyramid of light which was built by the ancients to guard the Ultra Statues. * Burrowing: Golza can burrow through the Earth at high speeds. * Armor Plated Skin: Golza is covered in skin as tough as solid steel, allowing easier conduction through his skin. * Heat Absorption: Golza can use his armor plates like solar panels to absorb beam attacks and makes it his own energy, as well as feed on heat, magma, and lava and if he gains enough, he will become stronger and turn into his fire form. * Thick Tail: Golza can use his thick tail to whip and bash foes quite effectively. * Maximum Ultrasonic Ray (最大超音波光線 Saidai Chō Onpa Kōsen): An empowered variation of the Ultrasonic Ray. * Full Body Punch (こんしんのパンチ Konshin no Panchi) * Sonic Melbanic Ray (ソニック・メルバニックレイ Sonikku Merubanikku Rei): A tag-team attack with Melba. Melba fly and delivers continuous flying kick attack while Golza charges its Ultrasonic Ray. After Golza had finished charging, Melba joined the former and launched its Melbanic Ray in unison with the former's attack. This attack is impossible to be made with Fire Golza. * Sonic Headbutt (ソニックヘッドバッド Sonikku Heddobaddo): A headbutt attack charged with Ultrasonic energy. Generation II * Ultrasonic Ray (超音波光線 Chō Onpa Kōsen): Golza II can fire a powerful orange heat ray beam of energy from his mouth. * Heat Energy Absorption: Golza II can absorb heat/magma/energy to become stronger, or be used to increase the power of his own beam. * Super Armor Plated Skin: Golza II is covered in skin as tough as solid steel. * Long Tail: Golza II's tail is very long, allowing him to whip and bash enemies. * Burrowing: Golza II can burrow through the Earth at high speeds. Fire Normal * Empowered Ultrasonic Ray (強化超音波光線 Kyōka Chō Onpa Kōsen): Fire Golza can charge and fire a stronger version of his original beam. It is more powerful and also generate large amounts of heat, giving it increased destructive powers * Heat Energy Absorption: Fire Golza can absorb heat/magma/energy to become stronger. In addition, having grown in power by heat and lava, Fire Golza is capable of absorbing all but the strongest of energy attacks. * Superheated Molten Blasts (超高熱熱線 Chō Kōnetsu Nessen): Fire Golza can charge energy into his forehead and launch powerful, destructive fireball blasts of molten energy expelled from his forehead. These blasts are powerful enough that they can create large explosions, rivaling his own size, while also killing/destroying weaker opposing kaiju in just one shot and can also be fired in rapid succession. * Burrowing: Fire Golza can burrow through the Earth at high speeds. * Super Strength: Fire Golza's strength has been augmented in this form. He can easily lift thousands of tons of weight, and is even powerful enough to kill weaker kaiju with a simple jab to the stomach or a kick to the ribs. * Armored Plated Skin: Fire Golza is covered in skin as tough as solid steel and can withstand most physical attacks and even take Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave head on. * Magma Punch (マグマパンチ Maguma Panchi) * Full Body Headbutt (こんしんの頭突き Konshin no Zudzuki) * Paralysis Ray: Fire Golza can release an orange ray of energy from his hands to hold enemies in place. This was not Golza's actual ability, since it was inherited from Alien Guts Vorst, whom had MonsLived into the latter. Gorg * Rolling Attack: Gorg Fire Golza can curl itself into a ball as an attack. * Ultrasonic Ray (超音波光線 Chō Onpa Kōsen): Alongside Gorg Antlar, Gorg Fire Golza can unleash a stream of energy. Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1996 Category:Ultraman Universe Category:Movie Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Aliens Category:Bipedal Creatures